Obsession
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: Sora's finally lost it. When Riku's penpal comes down for visit, a certain brunette is anything but happy. As jealousy turns to insanity and love turns into obsession...Can Riku save Sora before he can't even save himself? [RikuxSora] YAOI
1. Forever?

**-_Obsession _**

**-Forever?**

**A/N- Ok, I will warn here and now, if you are NOT into insanity stories…**_read this. _**You'll find it quite pleasurable I'm sure...**_hehehe…_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts….that's a fun game to play don't you think?**

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

It was late October in Destiny Islands. Trees were a variety of oranges and reds, while the ground was littered with leaves young children would jump into with glee. 

The temperature was cooler now then usual, but that didn't stop the newly formed couple from making their merry way to the beach in the late afternoon.

A blushing brunette happily clung to his new boyfriend, as they past some bicyclists on the boardwalk. He giggled at the elder boy's nose, which had turned a pale pink from the outside temperature.

The silver haired one was sporting a pout/frown, grumbling under his breath because his boyfriend made him go to the beach when it was seventy degrees and in late October of all times!

"Ri-chan," the younger boy started, gazing up the taller one, "Do you love me?"

Riku smiled at the boy, "Of course I do silly…and stop calling me Ri-chan! I'm not a girl Sora!"

An annoyed expression formed on the elder's face as Sora made his 'Sora' pout, "But Riku, I've called you that since **FOREVER**…"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Sora…you started calling me that since we started going out…"

Sora nodded enthusiastically, "Uh huh!"

The silver haired boy placed a blue beach towel on the sandy surface; he'd had it all along in the hand of the arm Sora **WASN'T **practically attached to.

Sora plopped down it and Riku simply sat and turned to Sora who was waiting for a response.

He sighed and flipped his hair, "Sora…we started going out last week…."

The brunette grinned and glomped Riku, who blushed slightly and took the glomp as best as a teenager with hormones could.

Giggling into the older boy's chest, which was shirt, covered by the way, Riku refused to wear a bathing suit in seventy degree weather, Sora mumbled, "Well that's since forever to me…"

Riku couldn't help but smile as he brought his arms around the younger one and pressed him just a tad closer.

Riku buried his face in the boy's brown locks, taking a whiff of Sora's scent, thankful it was cinnamon, for the elder boy loved cinnamon.

That's how the two stayed for a couple of minutes, like a perfect couple who didn't care what they did as long as they were together.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…," Riku whispered softly to the younger one; face still buried in his hair.

Sora giggled once more, the boy was very giggly after all, especially around Riku.

He looked up at a surprised Riku and gave him an adorable looking smile, "What are you talking Riku? We're always gonna be together…no matter what… right?"

Riku gave raised his eyebrow in amusement, Sora was so naïve sometimes…**ENOUGH **to make him worry at times.

He went along with it however, nodding to Sora's request.

Sora gave him the widest grin he'd ever seen, and Riku couldn't help but feel the love he had for the younger one.

But…was there something stran- no, Riku didn't finish his though, catching the sight of a hotdog stand by the boardwalk.

He grinned and turned back to Sora who was busy playing with his long silvery locks.

"Hey, I'll go get us some hotdogs ok?"

Sora smiled again and nodded eagerly, and Riku stood up.

After dusting off his clothes, he walked over to the stand while Sora stared at the retreating figure.

His thin tan legs spread out in front of him on the towel, Sora smiled to him.

He gazed at the sand and picked up a handful, letting it seep through his fingers as he whispered the words, "Together…forever, right Riku?"

A small smile appeared on his lips as his eyes grew serious and dark.

_**Riku **was his love…No one could ever have him…_

_Sora would make sure of this…no matter what._

**

* * *

-First Chapter's kind of short… The others are longer though since this is kind of like a prologue. (Did you guys notice something in the chapter?) **

**-Drop me a line or 2, REVIEW! (Please? –Offers Riku Sexy Kitty Plushies-)**

**-_INSANITY WARNING!_ THIS STORY WILL BE DISTURBING. It will have **_realistic insanity_**…unlike my other story "He is Our God" which is fictional freakiness. (_Or in other words, nothing pertaining to ghosts, and magical stuff)_**


	2. Little White Lies

**-Chapter 2**

**-Little White Lies**

**A/N- **_Thanks to _**atheist, red-rose-priestess, Yu Mutou, Mark, Inukitsy, ManicAngel8, and Kuroi Kitty for the lovely reviews!**

**-_Hope you all noticed the "thing" in chapter 1….it was kind of blatantly obvious….and yes Sora will have problems in this story….not just a little though…hehehe…_**

**-HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!-**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

Sora plopped on the sofa, hearing the buzzing noise of water hitting tile as Riku took a shower in the hall bathroom.

After eating hotdogs and goofing around on the beach, they'd walked back to Riku's abode.

Of course, by then they were both sandy and sweaty. The elder boy, being a gentleman, allowed Sora to use his bedroom bathroom while Riku used the one in the hall.

The brunette had grabbed some spare clothes of his he usually kept around for instances like this, and took a shower in under five minutes.

The younger boy was now impatiently waiting for the silver haired boy to come out…and considering how hygienic Riku was, he probably wouldn't be out for awhile.

Sora loved Riku's house, it smelled like him. The brunette considered Riku's scent to be that of the ocean….and it just so happened he was a big fan of water.

The Hanazono home was very cozy, small and simple. It had a grandmother's touch to it, the china plates, grandfather clock, and wooden antique table simply made it more comfortable.

The walls were a pale butterscotch color, making the room feel happy and alive.

Sora liked that, it was better then his own home…a haunted house.

The Kasami family had bought a Victorian style home when they came to the island. It was already fully furnished; just a bit dusty is all.

Kids had often liked to go play by the huge home, daring each other to knock the bronze handle that resembled a lion or play on the creaky steps that seemed like they would fall off into oblivion if you weren't careful.

That's how Sora met Riku, a dare.

Strange huh?

* * *

_A little blonde haired girl with innocent blue eyes and an angelic appearance was one of the boy's playmates before he met Sora._

_Namine had dared her brave older friend to reach the handle of the 'haunted' house and knock on it._

_Riku Hanazono, who was the bravest of them of them all at age eight, agreed._

_The silver haired boy was known never to refuse a dare._

_Never._

_So putting as brave a front as an eight year old who was scared out of hit wits could, Riku bravely knocked on the door of the haunted house, watched by the wide eyes of an eight year old Tidus, and Wakka._

_A seven year old Selphie held her breath in as Namine clung to her friend, Riku was too daring for his own good._

_Then…the door opened._

_The kids panicked immediately, thinking they'd called the undead as they hurried away, taking care not to stumble over each other._

_But not Riku._

_Riku stared in shock at the little boy in front of him._

_The brunette was just about a head smaller than him, with spiky hair and wide blue eyes which gazed curiously at him._

_The silver haired boy sweat dropped, he was NOT scared of this._

_About to pick on the naïve brunette, he stopped as the kids looked up at him and smiled._

_And that was how their friendship began with a smile._

* * *

The brunette considered listening to the shower UNTIL he began wondering what the boy could possibly be doing in there for _so _long?

Sora groaned, bad question.

He lifted himself off the sofa with ease and began walking to Riku's room.

When…the phone rang.

Sora halted as he heard the phone ring yet again. The shower stopped as the phone rang for the third time.

"Sora! Can you get that!" A voice shouted from the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure Ri-chan!" Sora yelled back, a slight smirk on his face as he heard the elder boy groan in annoyance.

He passed the bathroom, making sure to get a whiff of Riku's peach scented shampoo.

Godamit that was sexy!

Sora felt himself skipping over to the kitchen, feeling giddy inside as he reached the kitchen entrance.

The boy picked up the phone, "Hello, Hanazono residence, Sora speaking."

"Hiya there! Are you Riku-san's brother?" A high pitched overly cheery voice could be heard over the phone.

Sora opened his mouth to respond when he realized something; this girl didn't sound like any of his or Riku's friends…and why was SHE on a first name basis with _his _Ri-chan anyway!

Blue eyes narrowed as anger rose in his throat.

"Who might this be?" A cold voice replied to the girl on the other end, who flinched at the hatred in the person's voice.

"Uhhh…this is Kairi, Kairi Kusunagi. I'm Riku-san's pen pal, is he home?" The nervous female replied.

Sora glanced towards the shower door; the blow dryer was on considerably loud…

A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"Sorry, he isn't home at this time. Good-bye." A click was heard as Sora placed the phone back on the receiver, a small smile on his face.

* * *

On the other end, Kairi was left mouth agape.

Wow, Riku's brother must be over protective, the red head thought as he placed her cell phone in her Gucci purse.

She hadn't even been able to tell Riku she was staying in Destiny Islands for spring break.

Oh well, she'd just call tomorrow.

With a frown on her face at being denied her silver haired friend, she walked down the street and in to her hotel, the most expensive in the entire island, Feria Azure.

This was gonna be a fun spring break.

Or at least, that's what a smiling red head though as she checked in under her parent's credit card.

* * *

"Sora, who was that?"

The startled brunette jumped as he turned to find Riku combing his long silver hair, which was no longer ridden with sand.

Riku gazed at him, and frowned.

Something was off.

His younger friend wasn't smiling his usual smile…but a different one instead. A small one, that made the ones he normally wore look forced and strange.

Sora snapped out of it and gave Riku his usual smile, "Huh? Oh! Wrong number." The brunette replied in a sweet voice laced with innocence.

The elder one raised an eyebrow at the younger one, when he saw the smiling brunette twitch.

Twitch?

Ok, something was wrong here.

So then, why did Riku simply shrug it off?

Replying with an "Ok," the silver haired boy led his younger friend to the couch.

Not missing the look in his eyes, a gleam of an emotion Riku thought Sora didn't know existed.

An emotion called…but Riku didn't finish that thought.

Sora had grabbed his attention once more as he turned on the T.V and pointed excitedly at a favorite music video of his began playing.

_And that was the first of many to come…_

**

* * *

-OMFG! I UPDATED THE VERY NEXT DAY. O.O**

_I never do this…but this story's jut going crazy in my head._

**-REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! –_Offering Innocent Sora and Kinky Sora PLUSHIES!!-_**

**-Next Chapter…O.O…I'll leave you to find that out for yourselves…**


	3. Shattering Mirrors and Trickling Blood

**-Chapter 3**

**-Shattering Mirrors and Trickling Blood**

**A/N- YAY! Reviews! –Huggles Reviewers-**

**-**_Thanks to: _**ManicAngel8, atheist, Full-Frontal-Otaku, Vaed, Kuroi Kitty, red-rose-priestess, Yu Mutou, and armenian-Keyblade **_for reviewing!_

**-IS KAIRI A THREAT? O.O Well not really….BUT to _Sora_ she is……..**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

Sora likes reggaeton, who would've thought?

A content silver haired boy watched in amusement as the young brunette tried to sing along with the Latinos on T.V.

Of course, he was failing miserably…but it was still rather entertaining to watch the adorable brunette try his hardest to sing along.

"Esa nena cuando baila me vuelve loco bailando el dembou!"

Riku grinned as Sora brought his fist up in triumphant as he managed to get a full line of words right in Spanish.

The elder clapped, making the brunette's cheeks turn a light pink.

"Well you two look like you're having fun!"

The startled couple turned around to find a tall young looking silver haired woman smirking down at the two from just behind the couch, a bag of groceries in her arms.

"Hey Shizuma, need help with the groceries?" Riku asked, noticing the bag.

Shizuma shook her head, facing Sora as she grinned down at the smiling boy, startling jade eyes twinkling, "Hey there Sora-kun!"

Sora smiled back, "Hello Hanazono-sama! Me and Ri-chan were just watching T.V."

The woman shook her head, "Sora-kun! Don't call me that it makes me feel SOOO old! Shizuma's fine!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, Riku's mom looked AND acted very young even though she was already in her forties, nonetheless, the brunette nodded at his boyfriend's overdramatic mother before turning back to the T.V.

The older woman's footsteps could be heard as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Sora….are you sure that was the wrong number on the phone?"

Riku turned to his boyfriend, who smiled sweetly back at him.

Of course, Sora wasn't exactly smiling on the inside.

'_What do I say now? He's suspicious of me? Shouldn't he trust me? I am HIS boyfriend! Ugh, well he does have a lot of fangirl_s..._hmmm…there's an idea.'_

Sora pouted, "Actually Ri-chan, I think it was one of your fangirls from school, she tried lying to me by saying she was your penpal….," Sora stopped as he watched his boyfriend's eyes widened.

"Ri-cha-Sora, what was her name?" Riku cut Sora off, his eyes alert.

Sora's gleamed with suspicion, "Kusunagi Kairi…WHY?"

Riku frowned, "Damn! Sora, she really IS my penpal! You should've told me it was her."

The silver haired boy looked and was quite disappointed at the incident…so much that he didn't notice the anger in the brunette's wide blue eyes.

His head hung low as he faced the floor, 'damn…what's Kairi-chan gonna think of me now? She said she might be coming'

Suddenly, he felt the couch move slightly.

Riku looked up to find his boyfriend standing, his back turned to the silver haired boy.

Aquamarine eyes gazed at the brunette's back, looking rather surprised, "Sora?"

The brunette began walking away, the elder boy noticing there was something wrong with his posture as he moved.

Riku, who was still in shock spoke once more as Sora stopped in front of the front door, his hand holding the doorknob tightly, "Sora…it's okay, I'm not THAT mad! Why…are yo- Ri-chan!"

Riku stopped as Sora spoke his name in a cheerful voice. The brunette turned, giving his boyfriend a close eyed smile, "I just remembered Mom wanted me home by nine! I have to go; I'll call you later kay?"

Without waiting for a response, the brunette opened the door, and stepped out closing the door behind him.

Riku sat there, stunned and silent. Oblivious to the sounds of his mother cooking, and the music emanating from the T.V. screen as two Latin men sang while surrounded by beautiful smiling women, he turned to look at the his family's wooden grandfather clock.

It was only six o' clock.

* * *

The brunette stood outside of his boyfriend's house, brown hair covering his eyes.

'_Kusunagi Kairi'_

The girl's name rang in the boy's ears, as he began running.

Running from the place he would one day like to call his home, his hands covering his ears in a feeble attempt to make the voice stop.

"Stop…stop….please stop!" Sora muttered harshly to himself as he ran to his house.

After about a few minutes, the tired boy stopped.

Panting and with his hands on his knees, the voice stopped. The annoying high pitched female voice of the Kusunagi girl who had wrecked his time with Riku.

He stared forward, seeing the endless rows of houses, his own in the distance.

Putting all his energy in to his last run, he ran to the Kasami house, nearly dropping from exhaustion.

He dragged himself up the creaking stairs his parents had never gotten fixed, and pulled on the tall bronze handle, letting himself inside.

It was inhumanly dark inside, seeing as to how all the curtains were firmly placed in front of the windows, the dark emerald color refusing to let the remaining sunlight pass through.

The young brunette was accustomed to this of course, ever since he was little, his parents were hardly ever home.

Parties, cruises and trips to foreign countries, things his parents liked to call 'business trips' even when their son knew, the only business they ever did was in bed.

Well, not really.

Eiri and Seiya Kasami did work…although all they did in their spare time was never once wasted on their 'precious' son.

* * *

"_No, our precious son has everything he will ever want. We love him dearly, it really is a shame we can't be around more often."_

_A seven year old brunette watched a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and golden hair say to an eager looking reporter on T.V. _

_The tall brunette beside her nodded, spiky hair hiding his eyes as he listened to his wife talk._

"_Sora dear! We lov-" A click was heard, and the people on T.V. faded into a smooth black reflection._

_The seven year old placed the remote back on to the glimmering wooden coffee table, blue eyes hollow as he turned and left the dark room._

* * *

Sora, now fifteen, trudged up the grand staircase, walking until he turned a corner and walked in to the hall bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, and making sure to lock it as well. The light was off, but a small fragment of light could pass through the silky slightly transparent red curtains.

Just enough to outline where was what in the large bathroom.

The brunette stepped towards the tall, gold rimmed, life size mirror and gazed into it.

Turning around, he picked up a shampoo bottle from the counter, and gazed once more at the mirror.

SMASH

A ear-splitting sound followed as the shampoo bottle hit the mirror, shattering it all over the beige marble tiles, and a few flying in Sora's skin.

The brunette paid no mind to the stinging of the glass as he gazed down at the glass shards.

His face reflected in them, still working perfectly, no matter how broken it truly was.

He watched as a trickle of red liquid fell from his cheek and towards his lips.

Still staring at his reflection, he licked it tentatively, feeling the metallic taste in his mouth.

Blue eyes glowing in the dark, a smirk on his lips as he whispered to himself...

"_She will pay."_

* * *

"Riku! Dinner time!"

A yell was heard from the kitchen as Riku lifted himself from the couch, his stomach begging for food.

Shizuma had set the table, as she always did, and sat down gracefully in her usually seat as Riku sat in his.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Sora left early? Is everything alright, he almost never leaves early?"

The silver haired boy took a drink from his glass, and shrugged, "His mom said she wanted him back soon."

"Oh I see," she replied, scooping some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Riku stared at his plate, so clean he could see his reflection, one that didn't reflect his feelings.

_I hope Sora's okay_

**

* * *

-Alrighty! I promise longer chappies in the future, although I think this is my last update until my hiatus is over.**

**-REVIEWS GIVE ME ANGSTY INSPIRATION!**

**-Next Chapter….we take a ride on the insane train. **


	4. Tears and Phone calls

**-Chapter 4**

**-Tears and Phone calls**

**_A/N_-****Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I have to stop putting the names up because I take too long doing that and after that I have to reply to some reviews so yeah… in the end I don't finish the chapter until the next day. I AM very thankful however, to those that have continued to review since the beginning of the story! –Hands plushies to all reviewers- THANKS GUYS!**

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

"_Riku?"_

_A silver haired teen looked up to find a certain brunette standing in the doorway of his bedroom._

_The teen had been sprawled on his bed, head at the feet of the bed, reading a book. One of his favorites actually, 'The Dante Club' it was called. _

_He smiled at Sora, who continued to stare blackly at him, his blue eyes hollow._

_Riku frowned, "Sora? Is something wrong? What's up?"_

_Then suddenly, Sora gave him an adorable pout, his eyes filled with hurt and cuteness at the same time._

"_Riku…," he whimpered as he walked closer to his older friend, who sat up and let his legs dangle at the side of his bed._

"_Sora…what'd you do now?" Riku asked, thinking it was just something silly now that Sora was being so adorable._

_The brunette came closer and hugged the older one, resting his head on his shoulder._

_Riku smiled, letting his arms wrap around Sora's waist, as he waited for the younger boy's reply._

"_Ri-chan…I'm sorry…"_

_He felt a tear smear his face as the brunette gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_Sor-uhhh…," Riku gasped a pain beyond his imagination exploded on his back._

_The brunette's arms disappeared from his neck and his touch faded as he stood and stepped away from the dying teen._

_Before collapsing, he looked up at his boyfriend._

_Tears mixing with blood falling from his sun kissed flawless skin due to…glass?_

_His pouty lips were turned upward into a sad smile, a knife in his hands as he drew it up and tilted it to his heart…_

_Then…_

_The knife past through him…_

_Azure eyes widened_

_That was the last thing he saw before everything turned red._

* * *

"SORA!"

The silver haired teen sat up panting, sweaty and disturbed.

WHAT was that?

Sweat dripped from his forehead as tears fell from his eyes, he hid his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his lap.

_What just happened…and…why did it seem so real? _

Riku shook his head furiously, bringing a hand and roughly wiped away the tears that had already fallen from his eyes once stopping.

_I have to call Sora…_

With this thought, the elder boy removed the sweaty white covers from his body, and stood up from his bed.

Walking towards his mirror, he put his hair up in a ponytail as he inspected how he looked.

Luckily, he looked more tired then if he'd actually be sobbing. His eyes had the lightest tin of grey beneath the gleaming aquamarine.

He looked somewhat sweaty, nothing a shower couldn't fix anyways.

Satisfied with his appearance, Riku stepped out of his room and into the quiet hallway of his small one story home.

He walked to the kitchen, passing by the clock to see that it was twelve in the afternoon.

Looks like he'd slept late, Shizuma had work so he had the house to himself as usual.

Stepping into the kitchen, he couldn't help but stare at the flowery wallpaper…seriously his mother was obsessed with ROSES.

The kitchen floor was made of wood, and had a shine to it for some odd reason.

Shizuma decided to mop the floor for once, go figure.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number, his stomach twisting in worry and anticipation caused by that dream…well nightmare really if you think about it.

_Ring…_

_Silence_

_Ring…_

_Silence_

_Ring…_

_Silence_

_-Click-_

At the click, Riku got excited.

"Sora!"

However, despite the boy's wishes, it was only the answering machine.

"_Hello, you have reached the Kasami residence. We are unable to take your call at this moment, please leave your name, numb…"_

Riku hung up before the automated answering machine woman could finish saying number.

He placed the phone back on the hook, thinking hard about what to do now.

Sora didn't use his cell phone often, if ever. This was due to the fact that he always forgot it at home when he left the house, and he was accustomed to using the house phone anyways.

Riku, on the other hand, had to buy a cell phone…because his mother broke it after a freak accident he'd rather not think about.

_RING!_

The silver haired teen jumped in surprise as he noticed the phone in front of him was ringing.

He picked up quickly and practically jabbed it in his ear.

"Sora?" He asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sora? Who's Sora?" A female voice inquired from the other side of the line.

Riku sighed, it wasn't Sora, wait…what?

"Wait…who is this?" He asked with a silver eyebrow raised.

"Um…This is Kairi Kusunagi…is Riku-san home?"

Riku's eyes filled with realization, he smiled.

"Hey Kairi-chan! My friend told me you called," Riku replied to his penpal.

"Riku-san! Hi there! So this is what you sound like on the phone!"

A giggle was heard emitting from Kairi's end of the phone and Riku couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah same thing to you…," Riku trailed off as Sora's blood stained face came to mind.

"Umm…Kairi-chan, I can't really talk right now, there something I have to do…sorry," Riku ended rather pitifully.

"That's OKAY! I just called to tell you that I'm staying here at the Islands for spring break, maybe we could get together so we can finally meet in person?"

Riku nodded to himself, although Kairi couldn't see it and so the line remained silent for awhile until he spoke up.

"Yeah, cool. I look forward to it, where you staying?"

"Feria Azure, do you know where that is?"

Riku head drew back in surprise, Feria Azure? How much money did this girl have to be able to spend just a night there?

"Yeah, yeah…look I have to go, we can make plans later."

"Alright then, I'll call back later then. Bye!"

"Bye," Riku ended the conversation and hung up the phone.

Kairi was in town, Sora killed him in a dream, Sora killed _himself_ in a dream, and now he couldn't even get in touch with him?

Could his life get anymore weird?

-Ten Minutes Later-

After having some buttered toast with orange juice for breakfast and taking the fastest shower of his sixteen year old life, Riku decided to try calling Sora once more.

He picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number once more…only to have the a woman start to speak immediately.

"_We are sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected…"_

**W.T.F**

Disconnected?

Was Sora mad at him?

Or maybe…has something happened to him?

Without a second thought, Riku dashed out of his house and began running down the street towards Sora's home.

Riku had never been inside the Kasami home before, strange as it sounds.

Normally, the cheerful brunette came to his house or they went somewhere to hang out such as the mall or the park. A couple of times, Riku had picked him up, but Sora had never once invited him inside.

Come to think of it, he'd never met Sora's parents either.

Wow, he really didn't know that much about Sora's life…Riku stopped as he began to ponder this.

Whenever he'd ask a question about Sora's family life, he'd always do something to avoid the question or seem interested in something else.

That's how it always was with Sora, and Riku always told himself to ask him later…only he would never remember.

Hence the not-knowing anything about his boyfriend's family…kinda screwed up when you think about it.

Riku walked the rest of the way to the Kasami home, only to stand in front of the step and look up at it in awe.

It was so creepy, his parents hadn't done anything fix up the place. It still seemed like the haunted house his childhood friends had once dared him to knock on.

The handle was still there, and as he walked up the steps, he could still hear the odd creaking sounds they made.

Reaching for the handle…the wind opened the door on its own.

It creaked slightly as it opened, and Riku could only see black.

The house was so dark inside, although luckily it had decided to get sunnier outside at this very moment and Riku could just barely make the outline of things.

He stepped, feeling around for a light switch, which he found right beside the door.

Light illuminated the grand staircase as a chandelier turned on and room was soon visible.

Having shut the door, just before turning on the light, Riku stepped forward in awe of the place.

Sora's family must be wealthy if they can afford to live in a place like this.

The curtains were dark, letting no sunlight pass through.

Was Sora not home?

It had been so dark in the house, then how come the door was unlocked?

_Maybe he's in his room or something…_

Riku mentally agreed with himself as he ran up the grand staircase…which was quite grand in his opinion.

_Drip_

_Drip_

A loud dripping sound was heard coming from a door around the corner of the hallway.

Riku followed the dripping sound to come to a stop outside a closed door.

He knocked on it, but received no answer.

"Hello? Sora?"

Riku asked, but to his dismay, no one answered.

_Probably just a drippy faucet…_

He tried opening the door…but it was locked?

The silver haired boy wondered who on earth would leave a bathroom locked from the inside…if no one was inside?

_Unless…_

"Sora? Are you in there!" Riku knocked on the door more forcefully, hoping nothing was wrong.

No Answer.

_Okay…maybe Sora isn't in there…_

Maybe he was in his room?

Riku stepped away from the door, walking down the hallway and off to find Sora.

After all, Sora had once told him he had a sign saying "Don't come in….unless you're Sora….or Riku…or food...but mostly Riku!"

Riku chuckled at the memory, looking around the sign.

The silver haired teen however, was quite naïve to the fact that the dripping was not the cause of a faucet.

But _Sora_ instead.

**

* * *

-I'm stopping there. Why? Because I have evil plans that involves making this story longer and more suspenseful. (MUAHAHA)**

-_Got any suggestions? Ideas? Drop me a line! Review!_

-**_Next Chapter_…Will Riku find Sora? Will Kairi and Riku end up meeting each other in person? And what is Sora's take on this "Kairi" girl? Why's he in a towel in the first place? Awkward moments, Disturbing moments, and a tad bit of fluffiness await!**


	5. Sweet Dreams in a Glass Room

**-Chapter 5**

**-Sweet Dreams in a Glass Room**

**_A/N- _Thanks for the reviews! _Enjoy…_**

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

The silver haired teen sweat dropped as he read the sign on the door in front of him. 

"Guess Sora wasn't kidding when he told me about the sign….," Riku muttered to himself, his cheeks burning.

He stepped forward, grasping the shinning gold door knob and turning it. The door opened, and darkness was all the boy saw.

Riku blinked, he walked in feeling around the wall for a light switch.

The boy found one, turning it up as light illuminated the room.

Sora's bedroom was strangely….odd.

There was no real way to explain it, but this room did not fit his adorable boyfriend at all!

The bedroom was elegant and quite spacious…but it wasn't Sora.

The floor was a shimmering marble white with periwinkle blue swirls in them. The walls were white….just white.

The bed lay towards the right side of the room, the transparent glass headboard against the wall.

A white night stand beside each side of the bed, red roses perched atop inside glass vases with designs that screamed expensive.

The glass was somewhat thick as Riku noticed the greenish sheen.

The bed covers were a silky midnight blue, with round black and blue pillows resting in decoration by the headboard.

_Glass_

There was nothing much in this room, only the bed, a dresser, and a table with a glass chair.

The dresser was white, looking like it blended with the wall behind if it wasn't for the mirror atop it.

The table looked like it made of glass as well…which Riku found amusing.

The boy, still shocked by the uber strangeness of his friend's room, walked over to the glass table.

He stroked the top part and gazed at it intently, he could see himself. It was glass alright….

He looked around the room once more, noticing a transparent white rimmed door with white sprayed designs in the middle for decoration, between two tall curtains.

The curtains were midnight blue, and rather heavy looking too. They looked as though they hadn't been opened in years, giving the silver haired teen a small tinge of eeriness as he began to recall the days this house was once deemed a 'haunted' house.

Riku moved towards the door, peeking out the see through glass to find a balcony just outside.

The curious boy opened the door; no strange creaking came his way.

He walked out, cautiously tapping the floor just in case the balcony decided to collapse and drop to the ground, killing him in the process.

The balcony was brown, a dark mahogany if you please. It was dusty and unused, which the boy was puzzled at.

Riku had always wanted a balcony, he thought it'd be cool to just sit up here and watch the world go by beneath you.

Unfortunately, his house was a small one story…so there really was no point in getting a balcony anyways.

The boy walked on towards the wooden rail, his footsteps thudding against the floor as he made his way there.

He put his hand on the dusty rail, gazing out into the Kasami's backyard.

The sky had grown grey and gloomy, a slight wind picking up as the trees below lost a few orange and red leaves to the wind.

The grass was filled with fallen autumn leaves, wasn't Sora planning to rake them anytime soon?

Riku sweat dropped at this thought, there was no way his boyfriend would be caught dead cleaning.

The wind picked up once more, letting Riku's hair silvery locks sway with the wind as leaves danced below him.

The boy smiled, he really should take more time to truly appreciate nature more often.

"Ri-chan?"

Riku turned swiftly, only for his lips to part in surprise.

Sora stood in the doorway, a black towel hanging from his waist. His wet brunette hair looking black after his recent shower, a black second towel hanging over his shoulders, refusing to cover up the boy's flat stomach.

Beads of water could still be seen on his face, chest and legs, water that trailed from his legs would seen disappear into the boy's fluffy black slippers.

Riku thought he was gonna have a heart attack, was it wrong that he felt so turned on right now?

**Hell No!**

Sora's bright blue eyes gazed at his boyfriend, a delicate brunette eyebrow raised, "Ri-chan? What are you doing on my balcony?"

Riku licked his lips unconsciously before realizing he was staring at the petite boy like he was gonna pounce on him.

He calmed himself down, "Oh! Umm…well you see….I tried calling you…but you didn't answer…so I got worried and came here to see how you were doing!"

The brunette looked puzzled, but nodded nonetheless, granting the elder one a warm smile.

"You don't need to worry Ri-chan, I'm _fine_! I just came out of the shower; actually I was planning on calling you right now," Sora exclaimed as cheerful as ever, earning a wide grin from Riku.

The silver haired boy stepped closer to the younger one, frowning as he inspected the boy's face.

"You're hurt," Riku stated softly as he traced a small scar on Sora's cheek with his index finger.

Sora closed his eyes at the contact, losing himself in the warmness that radiated from his boyfriend.

"It's nothing…I wasn't careful and I cut myself by accident…," The brunette whispered breathlessly.

Riku smiled, as he lifted Sora's chin, planting a gentle kiss on the younger one's pouty pink lips.

Sora opened his eyes, looking innocently up at Riku, who in turn, gazed back lovingly at him.

The silver haired boy smirked, "You know…you should wear that towel more often," The older boy remarked giving the brunette a wink.

Sora blushed as he realized he was still wet and wearing a towel, his hands immediately raised to cover up any exposed skin.

Riku chuckled at this, stopping when he saw his younger friend shiver as the wind picked up once more.

"We better get inside, you'll catch a cold if we stay out here," He said as he grasped Sora by the shoulder and led him inside.

The lights had been turned off, the curtains opened instead.

The room looked ethereal, and Riku immediately realized why this room felt so strange to him.

Sora's bedroom was exceptionally different from the other rooms he'd seen in the Kasami household, all of which had a Victorian feel to them.

But this room, seemed modern in appearance, like it didn't belong in this house or something.

_Misplaced perhaps?_

Sora closed the balcony door, turning to Riku with a flushed face, "I'm going to go change alright? Wait here," The brunette told his boyfriend, as he walked over to the dresser.

Riku laid down on the bed, which was rather comfortable in his opinion, propping a pillow against the headboard while watching the younger boy shuffle thorough his dresser drawers with an impatient expression.

The boy smirked; his boyfriend was just too damn cute!

Sora pulled out a pair of black long shorts and a loose grey shirt; he carried them in his arms as he walked toward the door, "Be back in a bit k?"

Riku nodded as the brunette stepped out, closing the door as he left.

Glowing aquamarine eyes gazed at the room, frowning slightly as he did so.

_It feels so cold and empty…_

Yet another reason why he found this room to be odd, it didn't match Sora's personality!

His loving boyfriend was cute, adorable, energetic, happy….and just plain cute!

This room however, was elegant and cold.

_Like a mask…_

Just as he was beginning to delve more into how Sora's room felt, the door opened.

The elder boy turned to find Sora standing in the doorway, fully clothed and oh so molestable!

The brunette grinned, his blue eyes shining with happiness, "What do you wanna do now?"

Riku licked his lips in thought, "Well…Oh yeah! When I called earlier, your phone was disconnected or something…," Riku explained to a blank faced Sora.

The younger boy nodded, "Yeah, I was trying to plug something in at the moment, sorry," He said, his smile lay unwavering upon his face as he gazed at his boyfriend.

Riku shrugged, "Whatever, long as you're okay. So what do you wanna do now?"

The brunette put on his thinking face, as he gazed at the ceiling in thought, "We could go to the movies...or to the beach…or out?"

Riku grinned at the last bit, "Well obviously we're going out. We already went to the beach though, and there aren't any good movies out that we haven't already seen."

Sora pouted, walking over to the bed and plopping down beside Riku, "Well then, I'm out of ideas!"

The silver haired teen, smiled at his boyfriend, placing a protective arm around the younger one's shoulders.

Sora sighed with comfort and he rested his head on Riku's shoulders, a content look on his face as he closed his eyes

"Sora…," Riku whispered softly, gazing down at the boy beside him.

The brunette merely gave a muffled response as he turned slightly, placing his face on Riku's chest, and sighing with pleasure.

Riku smiled warmly at his boyfriend, shaking his head slightly at the boy's antics.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him and guide him through forgotten dreams.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face, but Riku couldn't see it.

_He was sleeping after all._

**

* * *

-Sweet dreams to the sleeping couple…right? **

**-**_Review and I will love you forever!_

**-_Next Chapter-_ Riku and Sora go out for anight downtown! Wait…who's that red head behind Riku? Why does Sora look so pissed? O.O **_Well…we all know that's not a good sign..._


End file.
